


Have yourself a Merry little Christmas

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Angst, F/M, Post-Black Widow Hunt, because I hate myself, buckynat - Freeform, christmas otp prompts, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Black Widow hunt, continuing on from the previous two Buckynat Christmas fics. Only this time it is during when Natasha doesn't remember James anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have yourself a Merry little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 10: Song lyrics prompt (Using the lyrics from a Christmas song, make an OTP drawing/fanfic)  
> Song: Have yourself a merry little christmas - Judy Garland  
> Couple: Buckynat

This Christmas felt different to Natasha, not that she was ever big on celebrating it before, but it just felt off. She couldn’t put her finger on it but she just knew somehow that it was wrong. She didn’t put up any decorations but found a box in her closet of ornaments. She couldn’t remember actually decorating her apartment so she wasn’t sure when she’d got them. Her apartment felt far too empty and while she wasn’t exactly feeling the holiday mood she decided to go to a holiday party she was invited to just to get away from the haunted feeling in her place.

The Avengers were technically hosting the party but there were plenty of SHIELD agents in attendance as well. There was plenty of crossover so it made sense. She felt like she was getting sad pitying looks from a lot of people and she didn’t know why. Natasha actually wanted to enjoy herself tonight so rather than confront someone she decided to go hit up the bar for a drink. Or three.

She opted against the champagne and picked up something a lot stronger. Drink in hand she decided to break off from the main party and go for a short walk in Avengers mansion while finishing her drink before she returned. She was apparently not the only person with that same idea. As she rounded the corner she came damn close to running into someone, luckily she stopped. His hands came up to stop her but when she stopped just short of running into him he slowly lowered them.

Natasha recognized him as James Barnes, the Winter Soldier. Of course being Russian she knew of him, she’d forgotten that he worked with SHIELD now. She was actually surprised that she hadn’t run into him before now.

“Hi,” she said, figuring she might as well say something after almost running into him.

“Hello,” he said. He looked a bit stiff and as though he didn’t really want to be here.

Natasha took a half step back, he didn’t seem to eager to interact with her so she would just move on. Her eyes moved up and caught sight of mistletoe hanging above them both. His eyes travelled upwards as well. As he looked up Natasha moved in and placed a kiss on his lips. She figured why the hell not, it was Christmas and mistletoe kisses could be fun.

James remained stiff and frozen against her. She pulled back and looked at him, his eyes were wide and sad as he looked down at her. He looked like he was struggling with something before he put his hand on her cheek and pulled her back against him in a crushing kiss.

Natasha was a bit taken aback by the force behind his kiss. Hers had been a small kiss but this felt like there was something behind the kiss. Some strong emotion that you didn’t have for people you’d just met under mistletoe in the hallway. She pulled away and he blinked at her, dropping his hand and giving her a sad smile.

“Merry Christmas,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper before he moved around her and headed back towards the party.

She felt more empty than when she’d arrived at the party. Natasha drained her drink and sat it down. She turned and watched him leave, heading towards the door and out into the night. She caught the last bit of the music playing at the party as she watched him walk away.

_Through the years  
_ _We all will be together,  
_ _If the Fates allow  
_ _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
_ _And have yourself A merry little Christmas now._

 

 


End file.
